


Before the Rain

by robotkeychain



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotkeychain/pseuds/robotkeychain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing wakes up to Junmyeon's face painted on the wall. Based entirely on Bernard Park's Before the Rain <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4eYSwNjdNk">MV</a> because I absolutely love everything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me, transferring my works onto my ao3 account~  
> Originally posted October 29, 2014

Yixing wakes up, his face pressed against the floor and paint smudged across his cheek and hands. He looks up and sees a painting of Junmyeon on the wall. Tears start to well up in his eyes as he clutches his head.

_11.05.13_

_Junmyeon wraps his arms around Yixing's waist, standing on his toes to place his chin on Yixing's shoulder. They stay like that until Junmyeon pulls away, grumbling about his feet. Yixing laughs and turns around, pulling Junmyeon towards him. It's more comfortable that way, with Yixing being slightly taller than Junmyeon, his arms circling his thin waist. Junmyeon entwines their fingers, tilting his head up to press a soft kiss on Yixing's jaw. Junmyeon smiles, and even though Yixing has seen that smile every single day, it never fails to make his heart skip a beat. His personal sunshine, he calls it._

Tears stinging his eyes, Yixing pulls off his leather jacket and walks up to the painting. He angrily tries to scrub off the paint. It doesn't work.

_10.18.14_

_Junmyeon looks away, hoping Yixing doesn't see him cry. He utters a small apology, dropping the water drop necklace Yixing made him years ago back into his palm. Yixing stares back in shock, unable to fully comprehend what is happening. He grabs Junmyeon's hand out of reflex and grips tightly. Junmyeon, his back to Yixing, resists the urge to squeeze his hand and takes deep breaths. He turns and smiles, slowly but forcefully pulling his hand from Yixing's grasp, and Yixing can't help but notice that he can't find the sunshine he's so used to seeing._

Yixing slowly sinks to the ground, jacket thrown aside. Thunder booms in the sky and he looks up. He notices something in the corner of his eye. The paint jars. Yixing walks over to several of them, the glass gleaming in the light. He picks up one filled with a peach colored paint, weighing it in his hand.

Yixing then throws it at the painting, a strange satisfaction filling him when he sees the jar explode near the neck of Junmyeon. Paint and glass splatter everywhere and Yixing bends down to pick up another jar.

_10.27.14_

_Yixing sits on the bus, his head resting on the window. His eyes widen as he sees Junmyeon in the passenger seat, his father driving the car. The hood is lowered and Yixing can clearly see the gleam of a silver ring around Junmyeon's finger. Junmyeon looks over, catching Yixing's eye. He takes in a shuddering breath and raises his hand slightly as a small wave. The corners of Junmyeon's mouth turn up but Yixing can't feel the warmth he used to feel when Junmyeon smiled._

_The car speeds ahead of the bus and Yixing panics. He presses the emergency stop button on the bus multiple times, his heartbeat quickening when the car leaves his limited vision. The bus comes to a halt and Yixing sprints out. He spots the car and chases after it despite knowing it was futile. He stops after a while, tears streaming down his face as he catches his breath._

_Yixing finds himself with a beer in one hand and a paintbrush in the other. He stands in front of a wall, takes a drink from his beer, and begins to paint the one thing on his mind. Junmyeon._

This time, it's teal. It smashes against the wall and leaves a huge, colorful mark on the painting's forehead. Rain starts to fall and he stops, letting the water wash off some of the paint dried on his face. Yixing's throat tightens as he picks up another jar. Yixing ignores how his shirt and hair are starting to cling to his body, water dripping from his face. He blindly hurls the paint towards the wall and begins to throw the rest of the jars one after another, trying to destroy the painting of Junmyeon.

Yixing pauses, chest heaving, and watches as the paint starts to run off the wall, puddling on the floor. He drops down to his knees, the tears he had been holding in for too long finally falling. Yixing looks up to see the painting back to its original state. He tilts his head back and screams out of frustration, his voice breaking off as sobs rack his body. His tears mix with the rain dripping off his body, making them indistinguishable.

Another paint jar is thrown and Yixing turns, surprised. Junmyeon stands behind him in a soaked tux, the wedding ring tossed aside several feet ahead. He smiles lightly and bites his bottom lip, eyes flickering between Yixing and the floor. Junmyeon says a soft apology, running his fingers through his hair; a nervous tick Yixing had noticed he had when they first met.

Yixing turns, forcing himself to stare at the wall in front of him. "Why?" It's a simple question, but both Yixing and Junmyeon know the hurtful implications the word contains.

"I'm sorry," Junmyeon repeats. "It was an arranged marriage created to strengthen the bond between my father's company and another's. I was too scared to go against his word, so I went along with it. Then I was selfish and tried to hold on to you as long as possible. Everything went by too quickly. The wedding became something real as it loomed just several days ahead. I forced myself to distance myself from you. I couldn't keep being selfish." Junmyeon laughs, but it sounds cold and unlike Yixing has ever heard from Junmyeon. "But here I am, being selfish and choosing my own wants again over what I have to do."

Junmyeon hangs his head, briefly covering his face with his hands. "I'm sorry."

Yixing stands and reaches behind his neck to unclasp a necklace. The glass holding together the small, black strips glints despite the lack of sunlight. He walks over to where Junmyeon stands. Yixing places the necklace on Junmyeon, his hands resting on Junmyeon's neck. Junmyeon looks up, startled, the breath catching in his throat when he notices how close they are. He opens his mouth to say something but decides against it, opting to tentatively wrap his arms around Yixing's waist. The rain continues to fall, their clothing thoroughly soaked.

"I'm so sorry, Yixing."

Yixing sighs, leaning forward and resting his forehead on Junmyeon's. "You apologize too much."

_"When the dream I’ve had for so long has finally come true_  
The only person who always stood by me  
I will go to you 

_Before the rain, before the rain_  
During the dry times, the hard moments  
You raised me up again 

_Before the rain_  
When I was tired and collapsing  
When I was about to give up  
When I was standing alone  
You held my hand 

_But the busy schedules were erasing my dreams_  
You quietly said to me  
That you knew about how I shine my own light 

_Before the rain  
You believed in my dreams  
Before the rain"_


End file.
